User blog:Eynor/Srdce z ledu 23
'Soumrak ' Letěli k pobřeží s větrem o závod a z výše se jim ukázala skutečná tvář absolutní zkázy. Jejich zářící kouzelné město leželo v ruinách a hemžilo se nemrtvými, které donedávna zvali svými přáteli a sousedy. Veškerá krása a naděje hořela a mizela, roztříštěna na trosky a prach. thumb|left|700px Zdálo se jim, že se temná armáda vedená bělovlasým jezdcem na kostlivém koni zastavila na nejsevernějším bodu pláže. Jistě, neměl dostatek mrtvol, aby jimi zaplnil kanál mezi Silvermoon a Quel'Danas tak, jak to udělal, když potřeboval překročit řeku Elrendar, a navěky tak zkalil její dolní tok. Na podobný most by měl málo těl, i kdyby vyhladil celý kontinent. Snad tedy budou elfové na ostrově před jeho neúprosným a nesmyslným vražděním v bezpečí... Zatímco se čelo nemrtvé legie nehýbalo, jedna velká část se odpojila, aby vyplenila přístav a vymazala ze světa živých vše, co ještě zbylo na ostrově Sunstrider. Prostředkem sutin města se táhla ohavná fialovo-černá jizva a kolem ní se škubali ještě nedávno živí obyvatelé Quel'Thalas. Potáceli se dál dopředu s rozdrcenými lebkami, jiní za sebou táhli vyhřezlá střeva a požírali se navzájem. Všichni mířili na sever k bráně přístavu, jako by je něco volalo do služeb a do boje. Vael'thas se zachvěl hrůzou. Sice by vyzval k duelu každého, kdo by si to o něm dovolil tvrdit, ale cítil, jak ho uvnitř svírá hnus, hněv, strach... a beznaděj. Každý, kdo ubyl na straně elfů, posílil dobyvatelovo vojsko. Jak čelit něčemu, co se nedá oslabit, unavit, zastavit ani zabít?! Na chvilku zadržel dragonhawka na místě, oči zaměřené na to, čemu se téměř nedalo uvěřit. Runový meč modře a bíle zářil, osamoceně zabodnut v pláži na dosah přílivu. A jak se vlny tříštily o jeho čepel, začínaly zamrzat v silnou ledovou krustu. Ten bastard! Syčení a křik ho nenechalo na pochybách - byli spatřeni několika zbylými gargoylami, které hlídaly prostor nad pláží. Byl neozbrojen, měl jen svou magii a dračího jestřába... nebyl čas na hrdinství, musel varovat Quel'Danas. Pobídl dragonhawka přes mořský kanál, i když tušil, že po něm žádá příliš, protože dosud nebyl čas ošetřit jejich rány po předchozím boji. Konečně se bílá linie útesů Quel'Danas přiblížila a zvedla z vln. Na jižním pobřeží stáli v řadách elfové ve zbrani, připravení na cokoli, nesmiřitelní a neústupní. V jejich čele bojovníci s vysokými štíty se znakem stříbrného jednorožce a meči se dvěma čepelemi, za nimi lukostřelci a mágové. Sám Vznešený Strážce Thalorien Dawnseeker stál mezi vyrovnanými jednotkami, tvář obrácenou k místu, odkud Grand Magistr Belo'vir připravoval jejich poslední obranu a chystal protiúder. Dortík vydal nešťastný zvuk a propadl se vzduchem níž, párkrát mávl křídly, aby opět nabral výšku. Tam před nimi bylo jeho rodné hnízdo a místo, kde se on a jeho jezdec poprvé vznesli k obloze společně. Vracel se domů... a proto letěl i z posledních sil co nejrychleji. Vael'thas zatnul zuby, strhl rukavici a položil ruku na dragonhawkovu šíji, jako by ho chtěl zbytkem své many uzdravit. Minuli okraj útesu tak těsně, že škrtl jednou nohou o skálu, vzápětí se on i dragonhawk v kotrmelcích zaryli do půdy Quel'Danas. Jeho helma se odkutálela neznámo kam a chvíli měl pocit, že si musel zlomit minimálně jednu nohu. I přesto se paličatě postavil, zatímco se prach kolem usazoval a jeho jednotka se vznášela na místě nad jeho hlavou. Dokulhal se k dragonhawkovi, ale to už u něj byli dva z kněží, Falon a další elf, kterého ještě nikdy neviděl. Falon dokázal zvíře uzdravit a opět zvednout do vzduchu, ale zastavil Vaela malým gestem. "Dnes již bys na něm neměl letět do boje. S trochou štěstí se tvůj dragonhawk vzpamatuje a po této vybojujete mnoho dalších bitev společně. Dnes už ale bojuj sám. Ukaž se," dotkl se rány na Vaelově krku a hlavě a mladý elf ucítil, jak jím prostoupilo příjemné teplo, které obvykle doprovázelo léčení světlem. Pak se Falon sklonil a ošetřil mu nohu. "Musím mluvit s Belo'virem," mumlal Vael rozbitými rty, "dělají si most z ledu. Není čas, jsou tu v okamžení," chtěl se odvrátit a vykročit za Grand Magistrem, ale Falon ho zadržel na místě. "Mnoho z nich ztratilo víru v to, že přežijeme. Někteří dokonce věří, že nás Světlo opustilo," ukázal ke skupině, ve které byla Liadrin, bojující se slzami, Vandellor a řada dalších, kteří se snažili napravit zranění, jež Belo'vir utrpěl při obraně města. Byl zázrak, že se velitel elfích obran ještě držel naživu. Falon se otočil zpět a vlídně se usmál: "Jdi, vezmi dragonhawka do bezpečí, svou jednotku nech u střelců a mágů," přelétl Vaela očima, "a sežeň si zbraň. Vyřídím to Belo'virovi sám." Vael'thas zoufale vydechl, pak kývl, vzal Dortíkovu uzdu, pohladil ho po zobáku a prošel i s ním skrze zástupy vojáků k mágům. Řady elfů se štíty se před nimi otevřely a za nimi zase uzavřely jako neprostupná živá zeď. thumb|left|700px Stanul po jejich boku a zatajil dech napětím. Tak jako on, všichni byli bledí a odhodlaní, neochvějně hleděli přes moře k hořícímu městu na jihu. Kněz Falon se postavil po bok svého bratra Solanara a věnoval Vaelovi letmý povzbudivý úsměv. Strážce Thalorien Dawnseeker procházel před řadami válečníků a povzbuzoval jejich odvahu. Grand Magistr Belo'vir měl v zakrvácené tváři ponurý výraz, kterým sledoval jiskřivou jižní hladinu a dým stoupající nad místem, kde donedávna bylo Silvermoon. Napětí, smutek a hněv ve vzduchu by se snad daly krájet. Čekali a šeptali své modlitby... někteří hleděli na tvář slunce zastřenou dýmem jejich města a v očích měli slzy. Loučili se. Vael'thas sklopil zrak k elfímu obouručnímu meči, který vyfasoval, pak ho potěžkal v rukou a znovu se napřímil. Tak jako většina elfích bojových mágů dával přednost tomu, být připraven a umět se ubránit i ve chvíli, kdy dojde síla na kouzla, v tom byl tolik podobný Narasi a právě proto jím Hira tolik pohrdala. Co asi zrovna dělají jeho sestry v Dalaranu? Pousmál se a gestem odeslal dragonhawka do bezpečí. Pak vzhlédl a kývl na poručíka své letecké jednotky tam nad sebou. Elf mu zasalutoval zpět na znamení připravenosti, pak upřel zářivě modré oči opět na jižní obzor. Velekněz Vandellor zkoušel svými slovy vlít do jejich žil naději, zatímco lady Liadrin se prostě odvrátila stranou, aby zatajila svou bolest. Doslechli se, že z hraničářských jednotek mimo Silvermoon nezůstal nikdo naživu, ale doufali, že jen nemají všechny zprávy... že snad alespoň někdo přežil... Nebylo dál, kam utíkat, zbývala jen jejich Sluneční studna a tu museli ubránit, i kdyby u toho měli obětovat poslední kapku krve. Chystali se proti tomu aliančnímu psovi bojovat vším, co měli, nebylo nic, co by je zastavilo, protože věděli, že je jejich osud zpečetěn. Pokud nemají vyhrát, odejdou tak, aby nepříteli zasadili nejhorší rány. Nepůjdou sami a nepůjdou tiše. Tehdy začal příliv na pláži dole zamrzat a zvědové na dragonhawcích varovali o blížící se legii. Vodou se k nim bleskurychle blížila hradba ledu, jako most, po kterém si pro ně neodvratně pochodovala sama smrt. thumb|left|700px Belo'vir nejprve kázal všem udržet pozici nad útesy a využít je jako hradby, i když u samotného Silvermoon byli předtím svědky toho, jak nemrtvé stvůry dokázaly vylézt po téměř vertikálních zdech nehledě na to, kolik shnilých končetin jim u toho upadlo a kolikrát se zřítily dolů. Při pohledu na mrazivý most ale Grand Magistr zavelel, aby se mágové přenesli dolů na pláž a zabránili ledu dosáhnout souše svým ohněm. Ovšem ani spojené úsilí všech mágů, které měl k dispozici, včetně jeho vlastních sil nestačilo, musel si připustit porážku a stáhl magistry zpět za řady lučištníků. Jenže to už byli nepřátelé na dostřel. Zatímco se válečníci posunuli na kraj mostu, aby zabránili nepříteli bojovat na širším prostoru, Belo'vir byl zasažen šípem vystřeleným jedním z nemrtvých elfů, co donedávna střežili hranice Quel'Thalas. Velekněz Vandellor mu pospíšil na pomoc a v zástupu nemrtvých se vynořila nezaměnitelná a nenáviděná silueta jezdce na kostlivém koni. Jeho bílé vlasy vlály ve větru, který jim donesl jeho škodolibý a arogantní smích, když všem svým jednotkám na tu dálku označil jako cíl právě Grand Magistra, který se kvůli zranění ještě zdržel v první linii. První vlna nemrtvých byla zasypána šípy, ale mělo to stejný účinek, jako by na ně elfové naházeli smetí a klacíky. Nemrtví si je vytrhali z očí, hlav i těl a dál se blížili. V jejich patách jela nechutná válečná mašinerie, jejíž první polotekuté nálože rozkládajících se ostatků začaly dopadat do řad elfů, zasypávat je hlavami jejich nedávno padlých příbuzných a třísnit je mrtvolnou žlučí a slizem. Elfí válečníci v druhé řadě zvedli štíty, aby se kryli před šípy, náloží z katapultů a oštěpy, a tlakem na linie před sebou se dál snažili vystrkat nemrtvé zpět na most. Belo'vir byl po ráně šípem zpomalen, Liadrin a Vandellor se mu vrhli na pomoc, ale na elfí kněžce šlo vidět, že její soustředění je pryč. Jen od zraněného mága bezmocně odtáhla ruce, a pak s výkřikem odskočila stranou, když se přímo na ně řítil ON, bělovlasý řezník, který se při útoku nikdy neobtěžoval sesedat ze svého kostlivého oře. Belo'vir odstrčil Vandellora stranou od sebe, ale než stačil seslat magický štít, zářící runový meč usekl jeho kouzlící pravou ruku, jako by byla pouhé suché stéblo, a zahryzl se mu do těla chráněného jen sametovou róbou. Rytíř smrti z něj vyrval zbraň, a pak se pak rozjel do řad obránců, aniž by se ještě ohlédl, kosil je jako zralé klasy obilí. Belo'vira nechal ležet a umírat ve svých stopách, kde ho okamžitě obklopil dav chodících mrtvol. Vandellor se ke svému dlouholetému příteli vrhl i přes Liadrininy prosby, aby ji následoval do bezpečí za elfí štítonoše. Vael'thas cílil svá kouzla na několik gargoyl, které s vojskem přilétly až sem - jedna z těch groteskních šedých bytostí s kůží jako kámen se snesla jen krok vedle něj, popadla magistra, který ji předtím zapálil kouzlem, a zabořila pařáty do jeho těla, až krev vycákla na všechny ostatní kolem. Okamžitě se s ním vznesla do vzduchu a rozervala mu drápy hrdlo. Než mrtvé tělo stačila mrštit na ostatní dole, sama podlehla kouzlům, která proti ní vyslali ostatní magistři a letci na dračích jestřábech. Tak tak se vyhnuli její padající mršině a vzápětí jim do tváří cáklo něco vlhkého a páchnoucího. To se tlející nálož mrtvol rozprskla za řady válečníků, tentokrát mezi mágy a lučištníky. Další gargoyla se spustila jako lovící sokol střemhlav dolů přímo do jejich středu, Vael uskočil a instinktivně proti ní sekl mečem. Elfí čepel zazvonila a roztříštila se o rázem kamennou kůži. "Do pr-," nestačil ani zaklít, ucítil, jak se mu spáry zatnuly do ramene, pak prudké a bolestivé cuknutí a tah, jak ho zvíře zvedlo do vzduchu. Zaškubal se v jejích pařátech a prsty po paměti našel za opaskem lovecký nůž. Sevřel ho a vrazil obludě do oka po střenku. Gargoyla zavřískla a klesla vzduchem níž, pak do něj silněji zabořila drápy, jako by se ho chystala roztrhnout ve dví, ale on na ni seslal kouzlo, které jí začalo měnit na led. Cítil, jak chlad vlastního kouzla proudí i do jeho těla přes její drápy v jeho mase, zatnul zuby a obklopil se arkánní bublinou. Zachránil ho zoufalý teleport do volného prostoru a zpomalení pádu za pomoci odlehčovacího kouzla, i tak ale skončil za liniemi mágů a střelců na zádech s vyraženým dechem. Gargoyla dopadla vedle něj, proměněná v led, a roztříštila se na kusy, z nichž některé se zabodly do jeho zad, jak se překulil a přikrčil, aby se kryl. Vzápětí u něj byl jeden z kněží. Vael matně zaslechl, jak elfové zajásali, pyšně by se nadechl nad tím, jak inspiroval jejich odvahu, ale stále nemohl popadnout dech. Kněz Falon ho posadil a udeřil ho do zad, pak nad ním zakroutil hlavou. Vael'thas přes jeho rameno spatřil oranžovou a zlatou záři, která se linula od místa, kde se klenul ledový most. To nejásali nad jeho malým vítězstvím. S Falonovou pomocí se vyhrabal na nohy a zadíval se tam dopředu. Kněz se otočil a jen vydechl: "Král Anasterian!" thumb|left|637px 'Pokračovat ve čtení... ' Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu